mybadcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach's Glitter World
Peach's Glitter World is a video game for different consoles featuring the character Peach. Based off of the series, Peach's Glitter World is a console game produced by Kaitlyn Wray Studios, Inc. It is rated E10+ for it's difficulty. Story proglue One day, in the House, Peach (always playable) and Buster (playable using "A") were playing video games, Then, Peach and Buster hop up with mad looks as Farmer Joe enters the room. Farmer Joe zaps Peach and turns her imagination dark. Buster joins forces with Peach, and they all team up with her imaginary friends: * Uno, an owl who likes to sing (playable in certain levels) * Ico, a baby green bird that loves to climb trees instead of fly up them (in certain levels) * Woofs, a fat and friendly puppy dog (in certain levels) * Bubbles, the bubble blowing guppy (in certain levels) Note: Guides you in most water-themed levels. * Zoe, the blob ghost (in certain levels) * Furry, the sweater wearing hamster (in certain levels) And then head to Peach's glitter world, The Pop Star. Powers From the 'Bommerang Knight': * Peach by herself throws one standard wooden boomerang. * Furry throws Peach. * Woofs throws a right-cornered giant boomerang. Makes a "Boom" sound. From the 'Umbrella Boy': * Peach carries an umbrella, and whacks it on command ("Y"). From the 'Mini Lightning': * Peach crouches down and shocks up lightning, making her completely glow, being invincible to any dark spirt/enemie for 25 seconds. * Bubbles spins around and shocks enemies with a lightbulb. * Uno dashes up and shocks down enemies with yellow and blue lightning. It shakes the screen, and it is by far the strongest air attack in the game. From the 'Ms. Magic': '''Note: '''Despite the powers coming from a magic flying broom, everything from it has to do with cleaning. * Peach wipes out enemies with a broom. * Woofs uses Peach as a magic cloth, wiping out enemies withn its path. This is the third strongest attack in the game. From the 'Evil Rigid Stone': * Peach turns herself into a stone to disguise. * Woofs grabs Peach, and stomps her down, like a baby would do to a building block if he/she was mad. * Zoe and Peach (in stone form) spin around, wiping every single enemy out. It is, by far, the strongest attack in the game. * Bubbles throws down Peach in stone form. * Ico turns himself into stone and Peach throws him down, similiar to Bubbles's attack. From the 'Blistering Heat': * Peach turns into a ball of fire and dashes 5 feet across the level. It is the second strongest attack in the game. * Woofs shoots out a ring of fire. * Bubbles blows out either a scorching lightbulb or an oval of fire. * Furry squirts out fire. * Ico turns himself into fire and acts like a boomerang, coming back to Peach after thrown. Gameplay Once you see the story, there is a title screen featuring all the characters above. You can then press the button that selects things (usually the "A" button) to begin. You can go on the File select and choose a game. Then, Peach's head appears on the Pop Star , showing a dark line on each level, except for Level 1, which is unlocked for you. There are five levels, each with 6 worlds. Level 1 is called "Grasslands". First world features a female tulip flower. The goal of this world is to make the tulip happy by not stepping on its other flowers. Once you start, Peach lands down on the world you selected. You can press your A button to unleash Buster for extra help. Peach then tells you you can imagine any useful fighting combo. Then, a bunch of flies come at her, and Peach earns the power of Blowing Away Enemies, pressing the "Y" button. This attack can also earn you a star (powerup), and when Buster uses this attack, he licks his lips afterwards. You can swallow the belongings of your enemies, and get their powers using the same attack. Once you reach a black door, you open it, and you find Furry and Woofs, selectable of one of the two, pressing the "X" button. Once you try getting Woofs, there is a new power: Flying. Peach has angel wings everytime she flies, and Buster gets some gray pairs of wings. The game is explained simply from there. Category:Games Category:Workshop